A different kind of story
by Areless
Summary: this is a fc writen for my friend who asked me to write this, so...dont dis me . itachinitachi x chinoumii also might continue this someday.


a girl was standing ontop of a tall cliff, looking down at 2 men. the one man was taller and was walking while talking to the other in a hush tone. the other man, who the girl was looking at, had his hair in a low ponytail. but not that long of a ponytail. his eyes where half closed but he stilled looked like he was paying attention to the man, this made her smirk. but that soon went away when she remebered who she was spying on. itachi uchiha and his partner. they where coming to konoha to find and kill the boy named naruto, 15 years of age and naruto still wasent strong enough to defend himself against the akasuki. stuiped hermet teacher of his, to overwhemled with women to teach his student, and protect him from...them. just then the taller one left to go back in the other direction at a fast pace. she shook herself back to the real world and stood up, moving her headband back into place and her syth to her back and crept along, following itachi. but, the cliff crumbled where she crouched and walked. and of corse fell.

when she awoke she was up against a gaint rock with her right arm in a cloth sling. she looked up to see none other than itachi himself looking at her.

"well, i guess history does repeat itself..." he said.

"shut it uchiha" she answered coldly.

"hello chinoumi." itachi said.

"i see you remeber me..."she said with a smirk and a little amusment.

"the scar from your left leg from your mid inner calf. you got it last time you fell infront of me." he said with an emitonless face.

she looked down and remebered when she was 7 she fell of a roof watching itachi. she broke her right arm and got that scar. she looked around for her syth. on a rock beside her. she raised an eyebrow at him.

"i see you dont mind me being so close to my weopen." she chin.

he smirked,

"i dont care."

"no?"

"no"

"really" she said with a smirk.

she then dashed up for it and jumped back, holding her syth in her good arm she got into a fighting stance. he stood there and took out a kunai. she couldnt use any jutsu with her arm so, he obvliously didnt need to use his.

As she ran at him, he grabed her arm and through her against one of the large rocks. She hung her head low, she was in no condition to fight. He had a ghost of smile on his lips before he stared at her. He raised his hand and hit her on the head, knocking her out. He lifted her up and placed her where she woke up. As he was about to walk away he paused, looked back, walked over and placed somthing in her hands. He then was gone.

She woke up in her own bed. She sat up and put her hand to her forhead. She looked over at her open door to see her brother, Raindon, walk by while fixing his head band. She sighed, he had found her. She new he found her, he some how always does when no one else can. She closed her eyes and laid her head back down on her pillow. Then she felt somthing in her hand, she opened her clentched hand to see folded paper in her hands. She opened it and read,

_May our paths cross again Chinoumi, I enjoy out encounters._

_But next time...make sure history dosent repeat itself..._

She smirked. She folded the paper then placed the paper on the night stand beside her bed and let sleep take her.

For the next few days she was up and about around Kahona. Tsunade hadnt givin her any new missions lately so she had some free time to herself. Walking around she decided to go to that ramen shop that the blond kid always was talking about, well more like yelled about. When she arrived Chinoumi arrived she was surprised to see no one there. Perfect. She sat down and ordered, when her order came she stared at it before reaching in her large forest green trench coat and pulled out the note that was givin to her. Reading it again untill she heard the obnoxious call of the pink haired kunochi.

"Hello Chinoumi" said Sakura,

Oh how she hated her chipperness...

"Hello..." she lazily said in return.

"Tsunade has a breifing for you."

Chinoumi paid for her food then got up and left leaving her uneaten food.

"Hey! You for-" started the pink haired teen but stoped and sighed as she realized that even if she could hear her, she would probally ignore her. So she sat down and started to eat it.

When Chinoumi walked in the large office Tsunade greeted her with a "ah," and a smile that wasent all that happy looking.

"There has been reports of a misterious person near Kahona and land near us, since you seem to have this 'ability' to not get killed in these situations you will be assighned this mission to scout and spy."

"Of course. I will set out as soon as i can." said chinoumi as she truned around openeing the door,

"One more thing..."

She stoped and looked back at the hokage,

"We belive it is Itachi, so be on your guard" said Tsunade.

Chinoumi smirked,

"I always am..." then left.

As she was walking down the pathway she couldn't help but smile, she would have to remeber...

_to not let history repeat itself._

and keep on walking.

THE

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

writen by areless.

and a request fc for my friend chinoumi who "loves" itachi...who would have guessed...


End file.
